supermariogalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Galaxy 2
Super Mario Galaxy 2 is the second editions of Super Mario Galaxy, released on May 23, 2010. It contains all new levels, enemies, items and bosses as well as an expanded co-op mode. Story Princess Peach invites Mario to the Star Festival for a bit of cake. On his way to the Star Festival to meet Princess Peach Mario encounters baby Luma, a star who will travel with him and aid him throughout the rest of the game. As Mario is nearing the Star Festival, Bowser, who has grown into a gigantic version of himself, flies in and kidnaps Princess Peach. Courageous Mario chases after her into Outer Space, with baby Luma tucked under his cap. Once in Outer Space Mario comes across Lubba and Luma mechanic who allows Mario to borrow the Luma's craft. The Luma's convert the craft into Starship Mario, a planetoid that resembles Mario's head. Starship Mario takes Mario throughout the many galaxies of the game and serves as the home-base after each galaxy is completed. Mario proceeds on his mission to collect enough Power Stars to reach Bowser and his captive special one, Princess Peach. On the way he enlists the help of many Lumas and other races and meets up with his old pal Yoshi and his brother, Luigi. Once Mario obtains enough Power Stars he reaches bowser and defeats him by hurling asteroids at the giant Bowser. Princess Peach is rescued and the mother of Lumas, Rosalina, thanks Mario for his help. Baby Luma flies back to Rosalina and takes Mario's cap with him. Mario and Peach fly back to Mushroom Kingdom where they finally enjoy the promised cake while Starship Mario floats in the distance. Worlds There are 6 worlds and a special world with bonus galaxies. Each world consists of 7 galaxies, with 4 double starred galaxies (sometimes tripled starred), 2 single starred galaxies and 1 boss galaxy except for the special world. The Comet Coin is available in the first Star of each galaxy. Retrieving the Comet Coin allows a Prankstar to descend on the completed Galaxy with Comet Coin and opens up a new level, usually a Dash, Speed Race, or Timed version of a previous Star. World 1 *Sky Station Galaxy *Yoshi Star Galaxy *Spin-Dig Galaxy *Fluffy Bluff Galaxy *Flip-Swap Galaxy *Rightside Down Galaxy *Bowser Jr's Fiery Flotilla World 2 *Puzzle Plank Galaxy *Hightail Falls Galaxy *Boulder Bowl Galaxy *Cosmic Cove Galaxy *Wild Glide Galaxy *Honeybloom Galaxy *Bowser's Lava Lair World 3 *Tall Trunk Galaxy *Cloudy Court Galaxy *Haunty Halls Galaxy *Freeze Flake Galaxy *Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy *Beat Block Galaxy *Bowser Jr's Fearsome Fleet World 4 *Supermassive Galaxy *Flipsville Galaxy *Starshine Beach Galaxy *Chompworks Galaxy *Sweet Mystery Galaxy *Honeyhop Galaxy *Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet World 5 *Space Storm Galaxy *Slipsand Galaxy *Shiverburn Galaxy *Boo Moon Galaxy *Upside Dizzy Galaxy *Fleet Glide Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker World 6 *Melty Monster Galaxy *Clockwork Ruins Galaxy *Throwback Galaxy *Battle Belt Galaxy *Flash Black Galaxy *Slimy Spring Galaxy *Bowser's Galaxy Generator Special World *Mario Squared Galaxy *Rolling Coaster Galaxy *Twisty Trials Galaxy *Stone Cyclone Galaxy *Boss Blitz Galaxy *Flip-Out Galaxy *Grandmaster Galaxy Category:Games Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2.5